vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Geist Grace
Summary Long ago, Geist Grace was a high ranking member of the Crystal Orthodoxy. He was sent to help a girl who they thought was possessed by an evil spirit or demon. When he realized she was sick with the plague and not a supernatural force, he pleaded with them to quarantine her. His requests were refused, and consequently the great plague spread. He was sent out to stop the plague, but when he returned home his son Rev had died from the plague. In desperation, he extracted his son's soul and bound it to a suit of armor. Ultimately, he went insane with grief and regret. Years later, he was approached by Denys Geneolgia, the soon to be Kaiser of Oblivion, and was offered a chance to undo his mistakes. He is sent on a mission to investigate the attack on the skyhold. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Geist Grace, "Geist The Bloody" Origin: Bravely Series Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but has been a father for many years Classification: Exorcist, Jobmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Likely proficiency with various other weapons (The Exorcist class favors Daggers, Rods, and Staves, albeit to a lesser degree than swords), Causality Manipulation (Has the power to make anything that happens, "unhappen"), limited Time Manipulation (It is explained that his powers are also a form of localized manipulation of time, that can rewind time), Healing (Can undo any damage that happens to himself and others), Resurrection (Can undo death, there by bringing back the dead as if they had never died), Death Manipulation, Resistance Negation (His death manipulation ignores immunity and he can purge both resistance and immunity), Nullification via Purgation, Summoning (Can summon soldiers to fight along side him), Soul Manipulation (Can extract souls or soul fragments and bind them to objects), Possibly Existence Erasure (Implied he could make it so that someone had never existed, and threatened to do so), Resistance to Pain, Power Nullification, and Time Manipulation (Even in an altered time flow that was meant to prevent him from using his powers, he was still able to, although in a slightly weaker form) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Took on the entire party, including Tiz Arrior and Edea Lee. Was a comparable threat to Alternis.) His powers ignore durability Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud to ground lightning generated by magic spells and has fought on par with many of the Jobmasters, can engage in combat with Magnolia Arch who can skip across the surface of the entire Moon in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level. His ability to erase any wound as if it never happened makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Very High (Can keep up in combat with many job masters.) Can restore his stamina with his abilities, making it effectively unlimited Range: Several meters with his sword (Has shown the ability to cut at a distance.) Unknown with Exorcism Standard Equipment: His bloody sword, Doomsday, and the Exorcist Asterisk Intelligence: He was a great exorcist who deduce the threat of the plague before it arrived on their shores, and would have been more than capable of preventing it from wiping out large parts of the population if he was unimpeded Weaknesses: distorted time flow can disrupt his powers, but even that cannot completely nullify him Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Skills' *'Undo HP:' Reverts any changes made to a target's health, and can resurrect the dead. It can also revert healing, and make someone who was resurrected dead again. *'Undo Action:' Negates a specific action taken on a target. *'Purgation:' Cancels any support effect of the target. It also nullifies time stop, demonic forces, regeneration, automatic resurrection, statistics amplification/reduction, and resistances/immunities. *'Undo MP:' Reverts the stamina or energy reserves of a target to a previous state. *'Undo BP:' Reverts the BP of a target to a previous state. *'Mercy Killing:' His version of the spell Eradication, which causes instant death to all enemies. This attack bypasses resistance to instant death. *'Reinforcements:' Summons soldiers armed with rifles to help him in combat. *'Ectoplasm:' Turns into a ghost upon being struck with a killing blow. Cannot attack or move in this state, but magic can still be used. *'Glossolalia:' Allows the usage of the "Tongues" command, which allows one to cast spells used by allies as if they were their own. 'Passive Abilities' *'Undo Trois:' Increases the timeframe he can use his ability on. *'Steady MP Recover:' Restores his MP by a steady amount over time, even if he does not specifically undo it. *'Auto Undo:' Can automatically revert any damage dealt before his next action. *'Nascence:' Upon the conclusion of a battle, his HP, MP and status will be restored to pre-battle conditions, unless he is killed in combat. Gallery Geist Artwork.png|Official Concept Art of Geist and his Son Bloody Geist.png|In game render Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bravely Second Category:Villains Category:Tier 7 Category:Causality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Death Users Category:Sword Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Bravely Default Category:Void Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users